


While the Moon Drifts in the Skies

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [29]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex sings, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lullabies, M/M, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Alex sings Michael to sleep.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	While the Moon Drifts in the Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostin_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/gifts).
  * Inspired by [help me sleep in peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166877) by [lostin_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space). 



> Definitely go read lostin_space's story first: 604 words of soft, fluffy wonderfulness that will also give you the context for the drabble I've written here, inspired by the two lines in italics below which come from her story ♥.

_“Um, this one says to tell yourself that you’re going to stay awake,” Alex read. Michael made a small noise of protest._

_“That sounds dumb.”_

“Your face is dumb.” 

Michael pouted but scooted closer anyway. ‘Always the contrarian,’ Alex chuckled inwardly.

“Okay, I’ll show you why it’s not dumb, get comfy,” Alex locked his phone and set it on the night stand in do not disturb mode. His alarm would tell him when it was time to feed Buffy later and then he’d come back to bed because there was a reason to do so now. A curly-headed, warmth-suffusing, doe-eyed reason.

Apparently getting comfy involved Michael eschewing his own pillow for Alex’s, curling into his side of the bed like it was half the size it actually was. An ingrained habit from a decade of living on a glorified cot in his Airstream, no doubt, but Alex did not mind one little bit, oh no.

“Mm’kay, all comfy,” came the adorably pillow-muffled response as Alex snuggled down under the covers, too, resting his head on the other half of his pillow, a scant few inches from Michael’s tired, care-worn face. 

Alex tucked the covers up under Michael’s chin so that only his head poked out the top, curls settling against the soft jersey cotton.

“I’m going to sing you the lullaby my mom used to sing me when I was a babe in arms and had trouble sleeping.”

Michael’s eyes widened in surprise before turning glassy. “A l-lullaby?”

“Yes,” Alex said slowly, “is that okay?” 

He saw Michael’s throat working before he nodded hesitantly. “N-no one’s ever—” his voice cracked, barely above a whisper.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Alex’s chest ached for his lost childhood. Michael deserved so much better. He reached up and brushed an errant curl that had fallen into his boyfriend’s eye. 

“Stay awake, don’t rest your head,” Alex began singing _sotto voce_ , now running the pad of his index finger gently up and down Michael’s face where curls met temple… met ear… met neck. “Don’t lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake don’t close your eyes.”

Right on cue, Michael’s eyelids fluttered closed and glass turned to liquid as two tears silently tumbled down his cheeks. 

Alex leaned forward to kiss his tears away before singing the second verse. “Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow’s soft and deep. You’re not sleepy as you seem.” 

Michael’s body gave a big but gentle sigh as his breathing smoothed out and his face looked the most serene Alex had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. His own voice cracked with emotion on the last two lines as he closed his eyes and tucked his arm under the covers, twining his fingers with Michael’s.

“Stay awake, don’t nod and dream… stay awake, don’t nod and dream.”

~♥~

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and lyrics come from Julie Andrews singing [Stay Awake](http://youtu.be/8yC_voMY6kY) from the 1964 musical _Mary Poppins_.


End file.
